


To You

by winteriscumming



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Related, Explicit chapters later, I'll be back, I'll edit the title later as well, M/M, ahhhh, hi yes sorry, i'll add more to it soon, i'm sorry guys, im on hiatus rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteriscumming/pseuds/winteriscumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if… Danny finds a cat with a tag that reads ‘My dad is a Navy SEAL if you kittnap me you’ll be sorry’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: What if… Danny finds a cat with a tag that reads ‘My dad is a Navy SEAL if you kittnap me you’ll be sorry’ but no address or chip to return it. So newly arrived Detective Williams’ first case in Oahu is finding the cat’s owner. Tall, tattooed, and two-seconds-away-from-drawing-his-gun just about melts when Danny shows up to some snazzy offices of a local task force with a very loud, very happy cat to deliver [x](http://whatifmcdanno.tumblr.com/post/132735061407/what-if-danny-finds-a-cat-with-a-tag-that-reads)
> 
> This work is unbetad, all mistakes are mine.

 

Danny Williams was not a cat person. He preferred dogs; to him cats were disloyal creatures that would turn on their owners given the chance. So when the white feline rushed in between his legs Danny was quick to jump back and put some distance between them. He looked around to see if there was anyone looking for their pet, but the streets were empty. Danny crouched down in front of the cat, noticing for the first time a tag. He approached the feline slowly and grabbed a hold of the paw shaped tag hanging from a leather collar. 

“My dad is a Navy SEAL if you kittnap me you’ll be sorry.”  

Danny chuckled and ran his hand over the downy white fur. And that’s how Detective Danny Williams' first -unofficial- case was to find the cat’s owner. He had browsed through the missing pets reports but came up empty, he had also asked around but no one seemed to know who the white cat belonged to. His search was put on hold when he was given his first official case since he'd arrived in Hawaii. Danny left the cat with a rookie and headed off to the crime scene.

Danny kept the cat for three days, and despite his hatred towards felines, he was starting to like this one. So he was mildly disappointed when he got a call from Sergeant Lukela on Saturday, stating that they had found who the cat belonged to. Danny drove to the Ali’iolani Hale, and found himself inside the office space of a local task force. There was a man there when he walked in, wearing a cut off shirt and cargo shorts; his tattoos stood out against his tanned skin and Danny wanted nothing more than to trace the ink with his tongue. He looked like a civilian, out of place, but civilian nonetheless. The thing that gave him away is the gun holsted on his hip and the badge attached to the very ugly, might he add, cargo shorts. When the man heard Danny opening the door he placed his hand on the holsted gun.

Danny also placed his free hand on the gun at his hip while he held the purring cat in his other hand. The man dropped his hand when he noticed that Danny was holding his lost kitten. The white cat turned and stated meowing when he saw his master. Danny dropped the hand on his gun and placed the excited feline on the floor, who ran towards his owner. 

“Hi Eagle” the man said in a baby voice as he bent down to scoop up the kitten. He ran a large hand through the cat’s fur then turned to look at Danny.  

“Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0.” he said while stepping forward and extending his hand. Danny steps closer and cranes his neck to look up at the man. His eyes are a ridiculous shade of green and Danny is instantly mesmerized. He thinks about how it would look in the early morning light and clears his throat. And even though perverse thoughts about a complete stranger were running through his mind, he still grabbed onto the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. 

“Detective Danny Williams, HPD. I assume this furball belongs to you?” The Commander looks fondly at his pet and nods.  

“Well, he’s safe now, so I should,” Danny starts, pointing back towards the way he came in. 

“Wait, let me repay you for taking care of Eagle. Duke said you took him home and watched over him for the past few days.” 

Danny tilts his head, “Duke?” he questions, “Oh! Sergeant Lukela. Yeah, I did, I took this little fella home. And I must tell you, I don't like cats.” 

Steve gives him a weird look, “I love cats. Who doesn’t love cats? They’re awesome, they’re like adorable little ninjas. They’re smart, and they’re fast, and they’re, uh, cute and cuddly at the same time.” The SEAL rants. 

“They’d kill you if given the chance.” Danny argues. 

“Yeah, they would. Because they’ve never lost their predatory instinct. For instance, a dog, you take a domesticated canine and you put it in the wild. 24 hours, and that thing is dead. But a cat, they never forgot how to hunt and kill.” 

Danny scoffs and shakes his head at the man. Minutes later he walks out of the building with the SEAL’s number programmed onto his phone and plans to meet him tonight for drinks.

Danny meets Steve at a place called Arnold’s Beach Bar around 7 o’clock. The man is just getting out of his truck when Danny pulls into a parking spot next to him. The SEAL whistles and Danny smiles at him over the hood of his car. 

“She’s a beauty ain’t she.” he says in a thick accent, patting the Camaro. Steve smiles at him and  comes around to his side so they can walk towards the bar together. 

“Sure is.” He replies, after he’s given Danny glance over. The Jersey man flushes and continues walking. 

.5050.

“You did what?!” Danny laughs, he’s on his fifth beer while Steve is already on his 7th. The seaman was in the middle of telling him a story about how he hung a man from a roof.

“It was the only way for me to get the information out of him. The perp wouldn’t talk.” Steve said as a way of reason. 

“God, you’re a lunatic.” Danny laughed and flagged down someone to get them another round. 

“What about you, Detective Williams? What’s the worst thing you’ve done?” Steve asks as he takes a swig from his Longboard.

“I strapped a guy onto the hood of my car and drove recklessly around town.” Danny said as if it was nothing. Steve gives him an incredulous look.

“You’d be a good addition to the task force” he says after a minute.

“What? You offering me a job, babe?” 

“Think about it” Steve said as he finished his beer.

Danny does think about it, but he doesn’t tell the other man. That night he lays in his bed, unable to sleep; the alcohol had left his system hours ago. He turns and looks over at the clock, 6:37 AM. Danny stares at ceiling for another hour before sleep consumes him.

Danny wakes up at 2 in the afternoon with a pounding headache. He pads into the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee. He picks up his phone from where he left it on the kitchen counter and presses to home button. There’s a text message from Steve from around 5 this morning, it reads:

**“I had a great time last night. We should go out again (;”**

Danny smiles at his phone and begins to reply.

**“Sounds good babe.”** Danny types, then he adds a smiley face at the end. The coffee maker stops and Danny places the mobile back down. He smiles into his mug and makes his way towards the bathroom. 

 .5050.

Even though he fell asleep at 3 in the morning Steve’s internal body clock wakes him up at 5. Dragging himself out of bed he made his way towards the bathroom to wash his face and do his morning routine. He then proceeded downstairs so he could feed Eagle and make his coffee. Steve decides to shoot Danny a text, telling him how much he enjoyed hanging out with him. The man was something else and Steve would love to go out with him again; he adds that in too. When his coffee is done brewing he adds a spoon of grass fed butter and takes his mug out onto the lanai.

Steve hears back from Danny around two in the afternoon. He flushes when he sees the word “babe”, not sure how the term of endearment makes him feel; he decides he likes it. They make plans to have dinner together next weekend, and Steve promises to make Danny the best meal he’s ever had. 

The week goes by slowly. Steve is anticipating Friday to come but it seems like the more he yearns for it, the longer it takes to get there. He’s distracted by thoughts of a certain blue eyed blond, and if his team notices, they don’t say anything. When Friday finally rolls around Steve is practically oozing excitement, the shift in his usually serious demeanor is noticeable. Kono is the first to comment on it.

“Got a hot date or something, boss?” the native woman jokes. Normally Steve would just ignore her remarks but he’s in such a great mood that he replies.

“I might have” 

Chin doesn’t say anything, just raises his eyebrow and then goes back to staring at the computer.   Kono also gives him a look, more like a smirk to be frank. 

“Do we know her?” she pushes.

“No, you don’t know _him_.” 

“Oh,” she exclaims, “is he native?” 

“Kono, I have to go now.” Steve says, checking his watch even though he knows exactly what time it is. He still has 5 hours until his date with Danny, but he can’t afford for things to go wrong. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in weeks. I meant to but I completely forgot. This fic is starting to go in a completely different direction than intended to, and I have no clue where it's going to take us. Let's hope for the best.
> 
> Unbetad but some stuff was added in by a friend of mine. All mistakes are ours.

Steve was almost done setting the plates when Danny rang his doorbell. Eagle meows excitedly, recognising Danny’s scent on the other side and Steve smiles down at his pet before opening the door. He takes one look at Danny and his brain short circuits; Danny is wearing a stripped button down that defines his broad shoulders, and hugs his compact form in a way that has Steve feeling lightheaded. Steve clears his throat when he meets Danny’s knowing eyes and steps aside.

 

“Hey” he greets. Danny winks at him and steps inside handing Steve a six pack.

“Hi” the blond replies then crouches down to pet Eagle, “Hey buddy.” 

The cat leans into the touch and purrs. Danny smiles and looks up at Steve to find  the man already watching them with a fond smile on his face. Danny’s heart melts. 

“Something smells great” Danny states, standing up. He eyes Steve up and down. The man is wearing a silly “kiss the cook” apron and Danny laughs. He considers leaning in and kissing Steve’s cheek but decides against it, shaking his head before making his way into what he assumes is the dining room. Steve watches as Danny laughs at his apron and pauses, thinking that maybe the blond is going to follow what the piece of clothing suggests. But instead he just turns and walks towards the dining room, throwing a look over his shoulder. Steve stands there for a second before wandering after the blond.

After dinner they sit out by the beach and talk, getting to know each other a bit more. They’re having a heated argument about pizza toppings and Steve thinks Danny is about to lose his shit. The blond clearly isn’t fond of having pineapple on his pizza. 

“Let me explain something to you. Pizza is mozz, sauce and dough, that is it.” He says passionately.

“I guess you feel quite strongly about this.” Steve deadpans and Danny shoots him a dirty look. 

They sit in silence for a while, admiring the stars and enjoying each other’s company. Danny is deep in thought about something when Steve breaks the silence.

“Danny, have you thought about my offer?” 

Danny stays silent for a while, thinking of the many reasons why working with Steve would be a bad idea. He went through a mental list before he had arrived here, knowing that Steve would ask. Danny’s heart was set on politely declining Steve’s offer.

“Yes.” he says surprising himself.

The brunet gives him a shit eating grin and finishes his beer. Leaning over, Steve claps Danny on the back and says, “Welcome to Five-0, partner. We’re gonna get along great.” 

They stay out by the beach a bit longer, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Steve asks about Danny’s daughter and life back in Jersey, and Danny asks Steve about his time in the Navy. He’d tried asking about the man’s parents but it seemed to be a sensitive topic so Danny let it go. 

It’s close to 11 o’clock when they walk back into Steve’s house, laughing about nothing in particular. It’s been a while since the blond had drank so much. There really wasn’t time for drinking, as he chose instead to focus his energy on his daughter. So when he trips and falls face first onto Steve’s muscular chest, it isn't a big surprise. 

“I- I’m sorry,” he stutters looking up at Steve. Danny never quite noticed how blue Steve’s eyes were. It was like looking at Moscow during the winter; like droplets of water running down the stalactites hanging with poise from the edges of the rooftops. Steve stares back at him, eyes intense and searching. They stay that way for a while, just staring at each other; Danny doesn’t know who leans in first but suddenly they’re kissing. Messy, drunk, and perfect in its on way. Danny chases the taste of beer on Steve’s tongue, and the man’s hand comes up to clench on his hair. Danny whines before pulling away; he leans his forehead against Steve’s and they just stand there, panting. 

“You should go” Steve tells him. Danny feels something shatter, their moment was gone and reality had come crashing in. He forces himself to pull away from the taller man and nods. 

“Yeah,” he agrees reluctantly. 

He drives home with a heavy heart and falls into bed wishing he’d never fallen for Steve McGarrett. 

.5050.

Danny’s first day at Five-0 went by slowly. There's tension between him and Steve and he was pretty sure the cousins could feel it. Nonetheless, he didn't let it interfere with work or his performance.They made a good team and despite the awkwardness they knew that they needed each other. Danny ends up getting shot because of Steve, the asshole doesn’t even bother apologising which pisses Danny off. He ends up punching Steve and they argue until Steve apologises. 

The tension seemed to loosen as time went on, they bicker like an old married couple and the team knows it. They still don’t mention the kiss, even though months have passed. Danny still thinks about it, more often than he’d like to admit. And unbeknownst to him, Steve thinks about it too; yearns for it actually. He often catches himself drifting, letting his fingertips trail his lips where he could still feel Danny’s touch. 

It’s about half a year later when they actually talk about it. They were lounging around Steve’s place, the SEAL had a couple of beers, then he switched over to scotch. Danny preferred to stay away, given what had happened last time he got drunk around Steve. Danny doesn’t quite remember how the subject came up, but when he hears the words “Danny” “kissed” and “amazing” in the same sentence he blanches. He finds Chin giving him a curious look while Kono smirks at the both of them, he figures the woman already knew, Danny wouldn’t put it past her. 

Danny shoots Steve a dirty look but the man just smiles at him, oblivious to the situation. Danny lets out an angry huff and stands up. Kono follows him out onto the lanai. 

“So, you and the boss huh?” Danny shakes his head and begins to tell her what happened. After clearing things up with Kono they go back inside to find Steve passed out on the recliner, and Chin gathering his and Kono's stuff. Danny stays behind to make sure Steve goes to bed and to clean up. The cousins say their goodbyes and Danny is left with the drunk seaman. 

Danny spent the next hour putting away plates and making sure Steve’s kitchen was remotely presentable. When he’s done he makes his way to where Steve is and flicks the seaman on the forehead. Steve doesn’t bulge, so Danny grabs his arm and pulls him off the recliner and upstairs to his room. He’s just about to leave when Steve grabs his wrist.

“Stay, Danno.” he mumbles. The man considers leaving, knowing that it’s a bad a idea. Horrible even, and truth is, he’ll never be able to explain to himself or to anyone else why he fell into bed with Steve. 

Steve is the first to wake up, he has a pounding headache and vague memories of the night before. His head is on someone’s chest, and their legs seem to be intertwined. Steve panics, and tries to disentangle himself from the stranger in his bed. Danny wakes up shouting profanities and pulling the blanket further up to cover his face before falling back into a slumber. This time, with more caution, Steve distances himself from Danny and gets up. He makes his way towards his kitchen and begins to make coffee, knowing how cranky the blond gets if he doesn’t have any in his system. He leans against his counter trying to recall the night before but failing miserably. 

There’s a message on his phone from Kono, something about a confession from last night and him needing to talk to Danny about it. He’s about to ask what she means when Danny comes into the kitchen, hair mussed and clothes wrinkled. The blond heads straight for the coffee mug Steve had set out, not even acknowledging the other man until he’s taken two large gulps of his coffee. 

“Morning” he says with the mug still pressed to his lips. Steve smiles and grabs the butter for his coffee. 

“Uh, Kono said we needed to talk about something?”

Danny looks at Steve’s butter in disgust before looking up with a hard face. “Yes, you neanderthal animal. You told the cousins that we kissed and it was, and I quote, ‘amazing’.” 

“Danny I-” Steve starts before Danny cuts him off.

“What the fuck Steve. You kiss me then you act like it never happened, acting all tense around me and dodging me and then you tell Chin and Kono it was amazing? You sure didn’t act like it.” 

Steve is speechless for a second because Danny is right. He’d avoided the blond man for fear that the kiss would ruin their friendship and their work relationship, and Steve was so focused on himself and his idea of protecting his relationship that he didn’t factor in how Danny must have felt. Apparently Steve stayed quiet for too long, Danny is opening his mouth to speak when he’s  cut off by Steve's phone ringing. 

“McGarrett.” he answers.

“We’re on our way.” he says then hangs up. 

“C’mon, we caught a case.” grabbing the keys to _Danny’s_ Camaro, he makes his way outside without waiting for the blond. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sorry for not updating in such a long time! I had work and school work amongst other things and honestly I just lost track. This chapter is super short and I do apologise. Majority of it is based on season 3 episode 16. I'm not sure where this fic is going but hopefully not everything is going to be episode based. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this super short, sorry again, chapter and I'll try to update it when possible. 
> 
> ~A

 

Danny leans on the hood of his car and stares at Steve.

“You gonna get in the car?” the brunet questions. 

“No, I’m not gonna get in the car until you tell me what is going on in that goofy head of yours.” 

“Excuse me?” Steve questions, wondering why the blond still doesn’t trust him after all these years. 

“Kamekona knew something and you just let him go” 

“That’s right.” 

“Why?” 

Steve smirks, “Trust me.” 

They end up following Kamekona, searching him when he gets out of the car. Danny finds a gun in the pocket of his shorts and then asks the man to place his hands behind his back. Danny stares at the cuffs, too small for the large man. He turns to Steve, “You got a bike chain in the trunk or what?” 

Kame is insulted and claims that Danny has hurt his feelings. The large man tries explains his reasoning, stating that he was merely trying to help his ohana. Steve and Danny end up investigating the house Kame led them to; they arrest the suspect but new evidence is discovered, so they let him go. Kamekona shows up at the office with a hit on a female suspect. While investigating the suspect’s hotel room Danny comes across a video of the victim being beaten. Steve is standing around the table, informing Chin and Kono of Pollock’s activities throughout the world. 

“Unfortunately, every time law enforcement gets close to bringing him down, Pollock disappears.” 

“Of course, no witnesses?” Chin adds.

“Right. Well, what’s the first rule of fight club?” he asks as Danny makes his way towards the table where they’re gathered.

“You do not talk about fight club.” the native man replies.

“No, nobody’s talking about it but people are paying top dollar to sit ringside at these fights.” Danny comments as he reaches the table. He and Steve still haven’t finished their talk from that morning, and Danny doesn’t know if it would be a good idea to bring it up again; so far he and Steve have been okay, no awkward tension like when they first kissed, so Danny takes that as a good sign, he deicides that he’ll finish his talk with his partner later.

They find the place where the fight is being held. Steve jumps in the pool, drawing the attention to himself instead of the bruised girl on the floor. The other man takes out a blade and advances but Steve shoots him on the knee. Danny walks in followed by HPD offices, the blond then begins to speak, “Hello, ladies and gentleman. Hope you had a fantastic evening” he sasses, from the pool Steve tries to contain his smile, enjoying the most when Danny acts this way. 

“These nice gentleman with the hats and guns, they’re gonna take you to jail. Thank you very much for your patronage.” 

When they close the case Steve and Danny hang out at Steve’s. The aforementioned man is sitting on the couch eating an MRE and reading a book while Danny looks repulsed. 

“You know you have food right?” Danny asks, disgust evident on his face. Steve ignores him.

“Can you do me a favour and pass me that canteen over there, please?” 

Danny stares at said item, then he turns back to Steve and laughs. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” the blond says while running his hand through Eagle’s fur, “Is this some sort of Army fantasy or something?” 

Steve shoots Danny a dirty look and grabs the canteen himself, “I was in the Navy, Danny. And no, I just had a craving.” 

Danny doesn’t believe the man one bit, knowing Steve it was very likely that yes, the man did have some sort of fantasy related to the military. Danny wouldn’t put it past him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this episode also involved Catherine and Steve's mom but personally they're not my favourites, but my liking of them has nothing to do with Steve and Danny's relationship and more with their personalities and whatnot. So far, I have no plans to include them in this fic but things change, so who knows.


End file.
